


Pride

by mcgrathmagic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathmagic/pseuds/mcgrathmagic
Summary: Kara finds out that Lena has never been to a pride parade, and so ensures her first one is perfect.





	Pride

Lena watched in awe as Kara fastened her rainbow suspenders to the waist of her denim shorts. These, matched with the white shirt with rainbow sleeves her girlfriend had paired them with were already too much. But when Kara reached into the top drawer of their dresser and pulled out the rainbow suspenders Lena had bought her as a gag gift more than anything, Lena’s brain all but short-circuited. Kara had certainly left this last part of her outfit as a surprise to Lena, and the extra surprise that came along with it was the tight feeling it had caused in Lena’s stomach. She never anticipated finding this look on Kara so damn attractive, but she just looked so unapologetically gay that Lena couldn’t help but swoon. Lena herself has chosen to wear her tie-dyed rainbow short dungarees with a plain white shirt and her superstars. It was far from the all business attire she would normally wear, but Kara had convinced her that she should perhaps wear something a bit less formal on this occasion. This was Lena’s first pride, and Kara could not be more excited about getting to spend every moment of it by her side. Lena had made no arguments against this, being practically giddy at the chance to attend such a public event with Kara as her girlfriend. Despite L-Corp donating a jaw-dropping (in the opinion of Kara) amount of money every year to the event, and to various LGBT+ charities throughout the year, Lena had never seen it fitting to attend. It broke Kara’s heart when Lena explained that pride wasn’t really something you could attend alone, and before Kara came tumbling into Lena’s life, it’s not as if she had an abundance of friend’s that she could have went with. Sure, she had Sam, but she had Ruby, and as it should be, Ruby always came first. After Lena had explained this to her girlfriend, Kara was adamant that they should attend the next National City pride together, and Lena was never one to refuse Kara anything. 

In typical Kara fashion, she had been planning their pride day for months leading up to it. They were walking the parade with Alex, Maggie and Winn, and as an added surprise for Lena, she had contacted Sam and asked her to join them for her best friend’s first pride. Sam had agreed straight away, but assured Kara that she never stopped Lena from going; it was never something that Lena had brought up to her. Kara explained to Sam that she thought as much, Lena never did anything for herself and Kara had figured that she would never have asked Sam to attend an event like this with her, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. Over the course of their relationship, Kara had watched and supported Lena as she came out of her shell more. The insecure and shy woman who was once almost completely closed off to others due to fear of rejection caused by her family’s actions was 90% gone, and now Lena was as close to Kara’s friends as Kara herself was. It would be a gross overstatement to say Lena was a social butterfly now, but she no longer blamed herself for situations caused by her family, and that was a huge step in the right direction for her. Alex, Maggie and Winn were meeting them at their apartment in less than an hour, and from there the plan was to go for brunch where they would surprise Lena with Sam, and then to go on to the parade. As L-Corp donates so much money to the event, there is an annual speech from someone from the company, and as Lena was attending this year anyway, she had agreed to give it. Kara could not have been prouder of her when she told her, knowing that there was a time that Lena was too scared for anyone to know she was gay in case Lillian tried to intervene with her running the company. When Lena had finally taken the plunge and asked Kara out on a proper date, they had discussed all of the reasons that it had taken them so long to get together because of. A major one for Lena was that she had never been in a proper relationship with a woman for the fear of further rejection and shame from her mother. The only way she knew to have a relationship with a woman was in the shadows. Hidden touches and secret messages. This was never something she wanted to experience with Kara. She wanted the world to know how in love with her she was. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops and broadcast it on every media outlet possible, which scared her more than she thought. It was when she realised that her love for Kara outweighed the fear she had of being rejected by her mother that she decided she was being stupid. She had to tell Kara, and when she did the reaction could not have been more perfect. Kara understood and respected Lena’s explanation, and she assured her that if she wanted to go slow to begin with, to ease into the relationship before letting the world know then she was happy with whatever Lena wanted. What she had not expected was for Lena to have set up an interview with Cat Grant herself to publically come out to National City, and the world. In the interview Cat had been nothing but considerate and understanding, letting Lena do the majority of the talking and letting her have complete say in what was published and what was left out. Kara had been by her side for the whole interview, and her heart had swelled with pride and admiration as Lena had told Cat her story. When Cat had asked her last question, it was clear that Lena hadn’t anticipated it. “Why now?” Lena had paused, as if to consider her answer, and as Cat was just about to tell her that she didn’t have to answer that, Lena began to speak. 

“For me, there was never going to be an ideal time to come out. Being in the public eye all my life has meant that my life has always been scrutinised by the media and the public, and being the daughter of Lillian Luthor has meant that nothing I could ever do would be enough. I publically dated men to please her, and yet they were never enough. I dedicated my life to doing good, and that was never enough, and then I realised, Lillian Luthor hates aliens, and that’s exactly what I am in her eyes. Alien. I believe now that she has always known I loved women, for all that she is, she’s not dumb. This is perhaps one of the main factors that led to her hatred for me. I foolishly believed that if I never told anyone she would never have to be publically embarrassed, and perhaps she would warm to me eventually. Perhaps she would love me. I had never been loved, so I had no idea what it should feel like. Until I met Kara Danvers. I believe I have loved her since the day that she walked into my office and crumbled every wall I had ever built around my heart. In my time getting to know Kara, and falling more in love with her, I realised that what Lillian thought about me would never matter, but what I thought about myself would. So the answer to the question of why now for me is a simple one, I simply cannot spend another minute of my life pretending that I am not absolutely in love with Kara Danvers.”

Kara was brought out of her recollection by Lena asking her if she was ready, their friends would be here any minute and they have a busy day ahead of them. Kara assured her that she was ready, and convinced Lena to take a few pictures with her before the others got there. As they were posing for their last photo, Lena standing behind Kara kissing her cheek as she wrapped her arms around her, the door the their apartment burst open. Alex and Maggie were dressed in the stereotypical lesbian look of jeans, vans and a flannel, and nobody was surprised, they looked good and they knew it. Winn had went for jeans and a shirt that had a picture of Justin Timberlake on it from his NSYNC days with the caption “baby bi bi bi” that had Lena and Kara laughing. After a round of group photos, they group were ready to start their day. As they left, Lena’s phone pinged with an instagram notification. 

*KaraDanvers posted a photo*

Lena opened it, and smiled at the choice. It was one of the group with Lena in the middle captioned my girl’s first pride (expect many photos today). Lena’s heart swooned every time Kara called her “my girl”, she hadn’t ever been one for pet names, but from Kara she was obsessed. She made idle chat with Winn about L-Corp’s latest technological advances as they made the short walk to the restaurant Kara had chosen for them to have brunch. Her fingers were interlocked with Kara’s as their hands swung together, and she could not be more content and excited about the day ahead of her.

As they poured into the restaurant, Lena’s eyes locked on one person sitting at a table for six. There were tears in her eyes as she all but ran through the establishment and hugged Sam harder than she ever had. The fact that Kara had organised for her best friend to join them brought fresh tears to her eyes as they ordered mimosas and their respective food choices. The others chatted amongst themselves as Lena and Sam caught up with each other. Although they spoke every other day, nothing could compare to actually spending time together and chatting about their lives. Sam filled Lena in on her and Ruby’s lives, and let it slip that they had plans to move to National City at the end of the school year if Sam got a new job she had went for. Lena assured her that if that company were stupid enough to let her slip through their fingers that there would always be a job for her at L-Corp, and Sam had tears in her eyes as well. Lena filled Sam in on what had been happening in her life, about how it was living with Kara and having a group of friends that were like family, that she knew didn’t expect anything more than friendship from her. This sparked Sam asking Lena about Lillian’s reaction to her coming out so publically, and Lena informed her that all she had heard from her was that she was officially taking her out of her will and that she wanted nothing to do with her. According to her lawyers she had tried to remove her as CEO of L-Corp, but as her name wasn’t actually on anything official, there was nothing she could do. When asked how she felt about the development, Lena was able to admit that for the first time in a long time she was genuinely happy, and the permanent absence of Lillian was like a breath of fresh air. After the catching up and official introductions for those who hadn’t met, it was time for the group of six to head to the parade. 

Lena’s speech was first, and she was visibly nervous. On the way over to the park where the speech would take place and then the parade would leave from, Kara repeatedly told Lena how proud of her she was. She made sure that Lena knew that her speech was perfect, that everyone would love it, and that pride was a safe space, she didn’t have to worry about being anything other than herself. It was with that in mind that Lena took to the stage set up by the organisers. A balloon arch made with rainbow balloons was above the podium, and as Lena was called up to it, the crowd erupted in cheers and whistles. Though there were thousands there, Lena swore she could hear Kara the most, and the knowledge that her girlfriend was proud of her spurred her own pride in herself, and she started her speech.

“Hello National City. I am honoured to be here as not only the face of L-Corp to support this amazing event, but as a National City resident and an out and proud lesbian. As some of you may know, this is my first pride, and the atmosphere is already absolutely overwhelming. I am so proud to do my part in supporting an event where people can come and be unapologetically themselves, and where a safe space is created for each individual to express themselves in the way that they choose. My girlfriend has always described pride to me as a feeling of coming home, where there is no judgement or prejudice. Until recently this feeling was foreign to me, but now I know exactly what she means. I cannot wait to spend this day with all of you, and I hope you have an amazing time!”

As Lena exited the stage, the crowd roared and cheered for her, and Kara wrapped her up in a bone-crushing hug as soon as she was within arms reach. As an announcement was made that the parade was about to begin, the group made their way over to where everyone was gathering together to set off through the streets of National City. As Lena looked around her, she couldn’t believe how far she had come in less than a year. As she glanced at the L-Corp building in the distance, she remembered last year, watching from her balcony as the parade passed her, dreaming of the day where she would be able to join in the celebrations with the love of her life. Kara chose that exact moment to grab Lena’s hand in her own as they set off, and the smile never left her face.

They were happy. 

They were in love.

They were proud.


End file.
